


eggs and cigarettes

by thatofyou



Series: married models au [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatofyou/pseuds/thatofyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jongin wakes up in the middle of the night to a hungry chanyeol making eggs in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eggs and cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> occurs after [remnants of a beginning](http://workdraft.tumblr.com/post/49271463740) and before [promises and intentions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1611482). originally posted at [tumblr](http://thatofyou.tumblr.com/post/66822848415) on 131112.
> 
> this happened because this tweet by workdraft to me: _#marriedmodels au: chanyeol decides to cook eggs one night (while drinking beer) and jongin is just sits by the sill smoking._ sorry it took almost three months to finish... ha...haha... THIS ONE IS EXPLICITLY FOR YOU, DARLING. ♥
> 
> this is probably my favourite piece i've written so far in the series. :3 maybe that's why i haven't written anything since... hah... ha.....

Jongin wakes up slightly disoriented and with more space on the sofa than he had when he had fallen asleep, and it takes him a minute to remember why he’s on the sofa in the first place. He rubs his palms against the side of his arms in effort to chase away the goosebumps, trying to make up for Chanyeol's physical absence. As his thoughts drift to Chanyeol and his whereabouts, Jongin hears muted noises coming from the kitchen.

Jongin pushes open the door to their kitchen to see Chanyeol cracking two eggs, one in each hand, into a small bowl. Jongin doesn't say anything as he makes his way to the window, but when he passes Chanyeol, he drags his finger tips across Chanyeol’s shirtless back, knowing his skin is always warm to the touch making Jongin unable to resist.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Chanyeol says, nevermind that it's well passed midnight. Jongin stays quiet, waits for Chanyeol to look at him before replying with a smile to let him know he's not grumpy, just sleepy still. He closes his eyes, reaches for the pack of cigarettes by the end of the window sill, then cracks an eye open to see how many there are left.

"Do you mind?" Jongin asks, gesturing at the last cigarette. Chanyeol shakes his head, and tells him there's a new pack in the bathroom upstairs. Jongin places the unlit cigarette between his lips and waits for Chanyeol to finish cooking, the smell of eggs and oil making his stomach faintly uneasy. Maybe he's just hungry, considering his daily diet consists of too many cigarettes and not enough food. Or maybe he should go back to sleep. Instead, he pulls his feet up onto the window sill so he can rest his head on his knees and watch Chanyeol move around their kitchen. Part of the window frame digs into his back, hard enough that Jongin thinks it might leave a bruise bruise, but the rest of his body is comfortable, so he stays put.

Jongin watches Chanyeol chug the last of his beer, compares the drop of condensation that slides down the neck of the bottle to a bead of sweat that slid into the small bowl Chanyeol's collarbones have carved into his chest earlier that evening. He wonders about the different kinds of thirsts people can have, wonders if he'll ever stop wanting Chanyeol. His heart skips a beat; the thought of Chanyeol not wanting him any longer jolts the insides of his body like lighting striking onto the earth, but then the thought passes, and his heart gently thumps with a beat. Chanyeol loves him, and unconsciously Jongin thumbs the wedding ring on his finger that represents it, that promises its truth and longevity. That Jongin believes in.

Chanyeol settles into a chair, his eggs laid out on a plate in front of him. He turns to look at Jongin, to guage his mood, before asking, "Want some?" Jongin shakes his head, mouth occupied from the cigarette his chapped lips are curled around. He slowly finishes his cigarette to the sound of cheap steel cutlery against expensive porcelain plates Chanyeol insisted on putting on their wedding gift registry.

"I'm hungry," Jongin announces, then moves to make himself comfortable next to Chanyeol. The plate of eggs are almost gone, but Chanyeol still offers some. When Jongin declines and Chanyeol asks him what he'd like to eat instead, his lips curl into a lazy smirk. "You." Chanyeol laughs, loud and expected.

"Do you want me to make you something?" Jongin declines again, so Chanyeol changes subjects, asks, "Have you eaten today?"

"Yeah, I went out to lunch with Sehun. Just don't want anything we have right now."

Chanyeol eyes Jongin for a minute, takes in the pout of his lips and the way he's slouching against the chair. "You're lazy to eat," he concludes, pushing his chair out to get up, and by the way Jongin's eyes curl into half moons, Chanyeol knows he's right.

Before Chanyeol can get out of his seat though, Jongin reaches out and wraps his fingers around Chanyeol's wrist. "Leave the dishes for tomorrow; let’s just go to bed."

"It'll only take a minute," Chanyeol tuts. He suggests that Jongin go upstairs first to brush the smoke off his teeth, but Jongin just whines and gets out of his seat to drape himself over Chanyeol's back. "Stop that," Chanyeol laughs, and shuffles carefully towards the sink so that they don’t trip on each other’s feet.

They quiet again, the sound of running water filling their kitchen instead. Jongin is loosely hugging Chanyeol from behind, eyes closed, trying to soak Chanyeol's warmth into himself.

"Missed you today," Jongin admits, lips brushing against the skin between Chanyeol's shoulder blades.

"Love you," Chanyeol replies easily, and whether it's from Chanyeol's words or the heat Jongin's managed to steal into himself, Jongin feels his heart expand in his chest. He presses a kiss into the back of Chanyeol's neck.

Chanyeol turns off the tap, then dries his hands with a dog paw printed hand towel Jongin bought because it had reminded him of Chanyeol. He covers Jongin's hands with his own, tilts his head back so it rests on Jongin's, and closes his eyes.

After a minute and a sigh, he says to Jongin, "Come on, sleepy. Take me to bed."


End file.
